Awkward Love Triangles
by Mikinori
Summary: Fionna and Marshall Lee are best friends. Nothing can tear them apart. But when Prince Gumball's feelings for her start to be more than obvious, this makes everything just a bit... complicated.  Please read, review! I tried with this!
1. Best Buddies !

When I had met Marshall Lee, the last thing I had expected was for him to be mute. And a mute vampire at that. To talk, he used gestures and often wrote on a piece of paper. According to him, he was "Vampire King" and the best off all in the land. I didn't doubt that, considering he was the only vampire I know. But just the fact that he was so modest about it, kept me confident that what he stated, was true.

"_You've gotta admit. The color red is pretty amazing. It tastes great too" _Marshall wrote, holding out a flimsy piece of notebook paper towards me.

I only nodded in agreement. Not really paying attention to what he had to say, for the moment. I didn't really have much to say. Cake and I have been really busy dealing with the Ice Queen and her odd and mischievous plots to get one of the Prince's. It was ridiculous. Honestly, you'd think that the woman would take a hint and beat it! But she was persistent. And annoying. She was persistently annoying.

The one guy she wanted more than any was Prince Gumball. And that was more than obvious. She had kidnapped him more than I could count. Prince Gumball was the Prince of the Land Of Ooo and was always busy dealing with science stuff, and being a prince. He didn't have time to watch his back from a creepy old lady twenty-four seven, so, he relied on me to do so. Which I did without a problem.

Cake has hinted many times that Prince Gumball had feelings for me. But I doubt it. Why would a guy like him like someone like me? It was ridiculous.

Suddenly, something hard hit against my head. I looked towards my assailant and growled in frustration. "What was that for?" scowling, I turned my attention towards Marshall. For he had thrown a crumbled piece of paper at me. It didn't hurt, but the fact that he did it angered me.

"_Something seems to be on your mind. Anything wrong?"_ he scribbled, holding out another piece of notebook paper.

"Not really... work has been tiring I guess..." I answered, sighing in slight frustration. It was true. Saving creatures from trouble and completing quests took a lot of energy from me. Especially because I've had so many consecutively. It was non-stop. However, I don't regret my decision to become an adventurer. That choice was probably the best one I had ever made. I loved it with a passion, and I know I was destined to do this. It was just the fact that I had no breaks which bothered me. But, it was more than a job. It was an obligation. And my duty to help those in need.

When I looked over towards Marshall, he nodded in agreement and floated past me. Holding an umbrella in his hand. There wasn't a need for questioning this though. He was a vampire, therefore, couldn't touch sunlight. He could be killed if that happened.

"_Well... I've got trouble to make. Don't miss me too much while I'm gone" _he wrote and winked at me before turning into a bat a flying off in an unknown direction.

Marshall Lee was my best friend. And I always went to him for advice. Why? Well, he always knew what to say (or write.. whatever) and being with him made me feel great about myself. Sometimes, he brought fluttering butterflies to my stomach. While other times, he made me want to throw him into the sun, stuff his mouth with garlic and poke him with wooden stakes. He was a great guy, and I felt a connection with him. But, he was a vampire. Vampire King to be exact. And it was obvious that any type of relationship wouldn't be possible.

"Wait? What? Relationship? Where did that come from ?" I asked to no one. Completely in surprise.

"Relationship? Ooh, Fionna, I told you Gumball wants you!" A female voice said from behind. I immediately recognized this to be Cake.

"Cake! The Prince does not want anything romantic with me!" blush creeped up my face, and my cheeks felt hot. Oh glob.

The cat rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Whatever~! Now, we have to report to the castle. Gumball wants to give us a quest" she then stretched her limbs and I sat on her back as we made our way to the castle.

* * *

><p>"– And that's why you have to help me with this. Please, Fionna! I'm begging!" The Price was on his knees, holding my hand as he pleaded me to do the quest for him. Now, I was not the kind of person to refuse a quest but his was just terrible.<p>

"No, Gumball! I'm not going to dress up like a dude, and seduce Ice Queen just so you could continue experimenting..." I pouted slightly. I hated the Ice Queen. With a burning passion. Just about all of Ooo knew that. Getting near her disgusted me. The feeling was mutual.

The pink-haired Prince then stood, and held me close to him. His arms wrapped around my waist as he held me. "Please... This is all I'm asking for.. at least for now.." he said in my ear, his breath hovering over my neck. I had never been this close to him before, and I blushed madly. He smelled just like bubblegum. Sweet and intoxicating. "I promise, I'll make it up to you later.. This experiment I'll be doing is very important. The last thing I need is Ice Queen ruining everything... So, please. Just agree to do this?" He released his hold on me and stepped back. Determination on his features.

Sighing, I nodded. After that, how could I have not accepted? "And what will I get in return for doing this?"

"Well... That I'm not sure of juuust yet..."

I sighed again. "It better be totally math!" I poked my index finger in his chest in a demanding way.

"Yes, Fi, it will be very mathematical" he chuckled.

"Right.. Well, I'll go and do that request now. To get it over with. See you!" I called before walking off and out of the castle. Cake giggled by my side.

"I saw that.. I told he. He has the hots for you." her paw nudged at my arm as she went on about my non-existent relationship. The only thing I could do was blush.

"He does not!" more blush was on my face. "He was just trying to convince me to do the quest for him! That's all!"

"It seemed like more to me.." the cat said, giggling more. It was more than obvious that she had some sick enjoyment from bothering me about this.

"W-whatever.." I grumbled and crossed my arms. "Let's just leave it..."

Cake noticed my discomfort and nodded. "Yeah, we'll leave it.. for now... Or until you begin agreeing with me."

I groaned in defeat and frustration. She was just not going to let this go...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, well, this is my first Adventure Time fic so please be nice. Tell me what you think, please? ^-^<strong>


	2. Oh my glob

_Hey, there! I know it's been awhile, but high school keeps you busy, ya know? Especially with me being a Freshman and all, work is really difficult. Welp, anyway I'm back! _

_Also, for the whole Marshall being mute thing, I'm answering this but ONE TIME ONLY. It gets annoying seeing the same questions. In the special, Marshall doesn't talk and yet still gets all of these amazing feedback and has so many fans. So, I figured "Hey! Maybe with this fic. I could do the same thing!" so yeah. Ask again and I'll set your cookies on fire._

_:RANTWARNING: Okay so, to the user that sort of flamed my first chapter? Look, I can see where you're coming from. But remember, it's my story. Everything happens as I please. The seducing Ice Queen thing was the most creative thing I could come up with. Gumball getting close and personal with Fionna was just to add to the idea that there will be a love triangle. If you'd prefer that it was Marshall, very well. Pretend it's Marshall for all I care. Remember, it's my story. Don't like? Don't read._

_:RANTEND:_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Adventure Time. Just this fanfiction. I DO own a Jake hat, Finn plushie, and Finn action figure. OYEAHHH!_

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ._

I had successfully completed the 'quest' Prince Gumball sent me on. And, seducing the Ice Queen was fairly easy, considering how desperate she is. I convinced her that my name was Finn (A/N: See what I did there? (;) and I was an adventurer from a far away land who was exploring Ooo and it's candy civilians. My change of outfit was not much, either. Just a change from a skirt, to a simple pair of pants, an over-sixed blue T-shirt, and my hat was switched to one with ears the resembled a bear and my hair tucked in it.

All was going smoothly until she proposed that she and I had an unending love for each other and were destined to be together for eternity. I of course, immediately revealed myself, with no intentions to continue the charade. It was getting way too disgusting and unbearable. Once she found out I wasn't really who I portrayed myself to be, she was beyond pissed and started attacking me with ice the shards as sharp as daggers!

After getting cut with one, Cake came to my aid and we were able to stop Ice Queen from her rage. The cat managed to tie her up and keep her locked away for awhile. And now, here I was, sitting at the Candy Castle waiting for Gumball to come.

"Cake, was this all worth it..?" I asked, referring to the giant gash on my shoulder, which I had received from my fight with Ice Queen.

"Of course," she smiled and giggled a bit "not just that, but we'll get to see what he wants to pay you back with!"

"Now that you mention it.. what was he experimenting on that made it so important for me to keep Ice Queen away?"

Cake shrugged, "I heard something about a formula for some sort of potion. Probably just to help the kingdom. Ya know, the usual"

"Eh, probably.." I didn't want to think of it too much, it was apparently really important, considering he made me be with my arch enemy. But, the curiosity nagged at me and I really wanted to know. He could have at least informed us about what was so important, couldn't he? Or was it a secret..?

"Ah, Fionna!" Gumball's voice echoed around in my head as he walked over to me, a sincere smile on my face. "it's a pleasure to see you as well, Cake"

As I was about to say something, Cake spoke up. "Alright, we did the quest. What does Fi get in return for doing what she did?" Ah, great thing about Cake. She was straight up to the point.

"I was going to get to that! Fionna and I will be going on a date!"

"D-date?" The word rolled around in my mouth. It seemed so unfamiliar, never had I been on a date before. Cake would always tell me about the dates she and Lord Monochromicorn have been on, and how magical they were. It hadn't occurred to me that I'd be going on one of those myself, considering I'm the only human that lives in Ooo.

"Yes, a date! You and I will have a splendid picnic in the forest, it gives me a break from work, and my way of repaying you.." Gumball's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink and he twiddled his thumbs together. Was he nervous?

"Aw, shucks Gumball, I wish I–" Just as I was about to tell him how I felt about the ordeal, Cake cut in.

"Oh, of course she'd love to go on a date with you! We'll be here tomorrow at noon, be ready by then!" and in an instant, I was dragged out of the castle by her. The cat had a grin that reached her eyes.

"Cake! Oh my glob, why'd you do that?", I was upset and felt weird. Dates were only meant for people who were dating and I certainly had no chance in dating the Prince. Not just that, but he and I were just friends.

"Trust me, you'll like it!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes, you will. Imagine how close you two will be, now"

"He and I are already friends, no need to get closer than that." A pout formed its way on my face. I didn't like this. Not one bit.

"Maybe it's time to widen your thoughts, Fi. He might even confess an undying love for you.. Not just that, but I know it can get lonely for you sometimes. Dating won't be so bad."

I facepalmed. "Cake, that isn't the problem. I don't like it when you decide my decisions for me. I'll go on the stupid date.. Just don't do something like that again.."

"Gotcha, hun! Now let's go home. I'm exhausted.." Cake stretched her limbs and lowered herself for me to get on her back.

"Actually.. I think I'll go to the forest for awhile. Marshall should be there right about now.." I said, despite being aware of Cake's extreme dislike to him. She hated all sorts of creatures she thought would hurt me, but Marshall was more than a vampire. He was my best friend, Cake respected this but hated that I got so close to him. She warned me over and over to be careful, but there wasn't anything to be careful about. I trusted him, and as far as I knew, he trusted me as well.

"Alright.. be careful around him, that guy gives me the creeps..."

"I know, Cake, I know. I'll be back before sundown."

"Okay! Bye now!"

I waved at Cake with a smile on my face, "Bye!" And she quickly waved back before walking off to our house. She knew I only meant well with my actions, and I didn't like to feel that she could not trust my decisions, but it's as if we're related. I see her as a mother figure and look up to her constantly, she's my support, and advice. She'd always be here for me, and I knew that. But it was as if sometimes, our trust in each other was not enough and there was too much expected of me. I could understand where she was coming from, however, at times it was just too much. Yet, I could count on her more than anyone.

"Oh, Cake.." I sighed. "What have you gotten me into?"

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ._

"_He did, what now? A date?" _Marshall scribbled as fast as he could, it was an over-statement to say he was surprised.

"Yup.. Cake accepted it for me, and tomorrow at noon I'm going.. I'm a little nervous.." I could feel my cheeks burning at the very thought. I knew not to expect anything but a nice conversation, but the possibility of something more happening was there. I knew it was.

"_Good luck with that one, don't die. That pretty-boy could have something sinister in store for you.." _Marshall and Gumball had history, I did not know the details specifically, but it was obvious they hated each other. I wish I knew why, and I heard that at one point, they were extremely close friends. Their falling-out must have been tough. After reading Marshall's words, I looked into his eyes and saw something there, I wasn't sure what it was.. but it was definitely different.

"_Ya know, I could probably take you on a date waaaay better then Pinky ever could..." _I inspected his words and laughed.

"Pinky? You mean Gumball? Ha, it'll probably just be him talking about science.. he works a lot in his lab..."

"_Well yeah.. but I mean seriously.. I could take you out on the most amazing date ever, it'll be so mind-blowingly amazing, that even that pretty-boy would spend time deciphering why mines was and his wasn't." _Marshall's words were certainly different, I could feel the tension rise up and engulf us whole. What was he getting at?

"Uhm.. Marshall? What exactly are you saying...?"

"_I'm saying I could take you on a date, and it will be better than Gumball could ever do is all..."_

I could feel blush rise up to my cheeks again. Actually, this time my whole face felt red. "O-oh... W-well... I mean... uh..." words couldn't find their way to my mouth. I was speechless.

"_I was just saying... Hey, how about this? After Gumball takes you out, I'll do the same!"_

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me...?" Oh glob, I hope not. My heart beat started to beat quicker and I could feel butterflies flutter in my stomach as I gulpped, and tried to settle down my weird emotions. Marshall didn't seem to notice how I was feeling, and nodded with a grin.

"_Yup. I'm taking you out on a date, Fionna." _he floated over to me and kissed my cheek before going away. It was then that I had decided that fate had something weird in store for me. It wasn't just weird... it was complicated, and obvious that there was an incredible force had driven both of these boys mad with competition. Then, something occoured to me and struck me like a slap to the face.

I was stuck in an awkward love triangle, and so far, there didn't seem to be a way out of it.

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ._

_:sighs: Finally, that's done! It took me awhile, but I completed it. Tell me what you think, yes? Reviews make me happy. A happy person is a good person, yes? Yes. Hope you liked! Peace!_

_:throws cookies:_


	3. And my mind just keeps getting blown

_:facepalm: Some of you guys are driving me crazy. But, due to popular demand I'll make Marshall talk. Though I'm not happy about it, I'll make it happen. Now please, instead of focusing on one character flaw, pay attention to my story. I really dislike the fact that some of you are paying attention to minor details. :sigh: enjoy._

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ._

The next morning wasn't very eventful. Cake never questioned my whereabouts and seemed to be more focused on me getting ready for my date with the Prince. I hadn't informed her of my other date with Marshall, but there were some things my favorite cat couldn't know.

"Here Fionna, I picked out a dress for you to wear for your date today!" Cake happily held up a short white dress above her head. I hate wearing dresses with a bloody passion, which is why I never bothered with one. There was no way I'd be caught dead in one of those. I was an adventurer, silly things like dresses with lace and nice shoes didn't click with my personality or occupation.

"No way. There is absolutely no way I'm wearing that thing, I'll look like a sissy!"

Cake laughed and inched closer to me. "Put it on…" she urged, getting closer to me. "It'll look nice, 'ya wanna look good for Gumball, don't you?" I'd be lying if I said that weren't true, because it was. I did want to look nice for my first date ever, but even I had limits.

"I said no, that's my final answer," I folded my arms of my chest just to prove I was serious. "I mean it, Cake.. NO."

The cat then sighed in disappointment. "Fine. Whatever…" she then added a few sniffles to make the scene more dramatic. I couldn't help but feel more than a little bad, and decided to go along with what she wanted. Wearing a dress couldn't be as terrible as I was making it seem.

"Okay, I'll wear the stupid dress!" snatching the white, laced dress from Cakes hands; I left the room momentarily to change. After getting it on, I realized how snug and short the thing really was. It was tight around my chest area, and really fluffy around my knees. It went a little past there but nonetheless, it was short. Black lace was tied around the whole thing and little frills curved around my waist. Needless to say, it was a beautiful dress but I don't think it fit me much. Considering the fact that my thighs were a bit big and I was chubby. I didn't do anything with my hair and let it stay underneath the bunny-inspired hat I wore.

Stepping out, I heard Cake gasp in surprise. "Fionna! You look so nice!" I blushed at her words and looked bashfully towards the floor.

"W-whatever.. let's just go.." I said sheepishly and exited the house, only to be greeted with the one and only Vampire Prince, Marshall Lee. He held up a black parasol, shielding himself from the sun's harmful rays. "Oh, Marshall, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he pondered a response. Further inspection of the Vampire King made me realize one thing. He didn't have his notebook to communicate with me.

"Uhm… Marshall? How are you going to speak to me, where's your notebook?" I asked with pure curiosity. I had never seen him without it, and it was weird seeing him without one. He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but at that moment something completely unexpected happened.

"Ah! Fionna! There's a vampire at our door! Quick, get inside!" Cake yelled as she pulled me inside and quickly shut the door. The cat breathed heavily and ran into our kitchen to grab some garlic and made a dash back outside where a very bewildered Marshall was still standing.

She threw the garlic at Marshall, instantaneously resulting in a hiss from him. "Ah, what the hell? Cake, stop this immediately!" I yelled furiously.

"Yeah, stop! That hurts 'ya know?" Marshall said, and flew his way to go inside my house, shut his parasol and sat on my wooden floor. I then got smacked in the face with realization; Marshall just spoke! For the first time!

"Marshall! You… y-you can speak!"

He simply nodded and walked up to me, "Yes.. I can.." he winked and placed a soft kiss to my neck. His voice was fairly deep and a bit raspy due to the fact that he hadn't spoken in over one hundred years. The King wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, a hot feeling made its way to my face as I blushed. Marshall certainly was never this … flirty before.

"I haven't spoken in over one hundred years… it's weird, but good. Now, I can begin to write songs again with my bass.." He seemed to be speaking more to himself than to me, and then he pulled away from the embrace and made his way out the door, past a very irate Cake. He winked before opening his parasol and flying away towards the direction of the forest.

"What was that?" Cake screamed, poking me in my chest in a very angry manner. If pokes could kill.. it would definitely be Cake's they were deadly. "You're supposed to be falling for Prince Gumball! Not that vampire delinquent!"

I sighed and shook my head. "There's nothing going on between Marshall and I", I assured her. Which she visibly seemed please about, "there isn't anything going on between me and Gumball either"

Cake huffed and walked away, "It's already 12:30, we're gonna be late for your date." She seemed pretty mad, although I can't see why. I shrugged and walked alongside Cake as we made our way to the Candy Castle. This date better be good…

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ._

"Fionna! You've made it! Simply wonderful!" Prince Gumball announced as he approached us with open arms. The air of the castle smelled nothing but the distinct smell of strawberry bubble gum. It was nostalgic, for sure. But also very overwhelming.

"Yeah.. hah, we did.." I replied, forcing a grin on my face. I could already tell that this date would be extremely awkward.

"Well, let's start our date now shall we? Monochrome would be arriving shortly to take us to the park and until then might I say.. very nice dress…" the Prince's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink as he over-looked at what I was wearing. "You look.. elegant.." he blushed more and nervously coughed into his fist and looked to the side bashfully. "Nonetheless, today will be very exciting.. don't you agree?"

I nodded and looked at my side to look to Cake for some sort of help with this situation and found that she went missing, "Damn you Cake…" I muttered to myself and sighed.

"You don't seem very well… Are you alright?" the pink haired royal asked as he had an expression with nothing but pure concern.

"Of course I'm alright, dude! Why wouldn't I be?" I laughed solemnly and put a hand on his shoulder, and then.. felt bad. I wasn't really acting like I didn't want to be here, and Gumball seemed so excited about it, too. I should probably be putting more effort into this.

Gumball chuckled, took my hand, and led me outside of his castle where Lord Monochromicorn was waiting for us. When I sat on the black unicorn, Gumball seated himself in front of me and whispered in Monochrome's ear and the unicorn tapped its foot rapidly in response before setting off.

I wrapped my arms around Prince Gumball's waist and snuggled up to him a bit to get comfortable. I could feel his head beat quickly as I did so and pretended not to notice, it wouldn't be right of me to point that out now would it? Probably not. He hummed a soft classical tune, and the beating tone his heart made slowly but surely subsided.

"Hey Gumball… why'd you want to take me on a date?" I asked, snuggling up to him a bit more.

"W-well.. this was to pay you back, remember?" his heart began to beat quickly again and I could feel his heat give off a certain type of heat I just could not describe. It was oddly very easy to get used to.

"Yeah, I get that, but still.. why a date of all things?"

"You want an honest answer?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I guess… I've always wanted to take you out one of these days… I just never got around to doing so. I've been busy dealing with my experiments and taking care of my people that I just don't get any time to myself.. And if I were to spend any of my free time with anyone, it would be you, without a doubt." his words were sincere and I could just tell that he was smiling yet blushing at the same time. "you're an amazing girl and need a break too, so I figured 'hey, why not?' and did it."

"That's sweet of you, Gummy… no pun intended." We both laughed and saw the park just a few feet away from us. "There it is!" I guess it was an understatement to say that I had a change of heart about our activities later.

"Yup. That's definitely it." He acknowledged and Monochromicorn set us to the ground before taking off into the skies again.

"Uh… he'll be back right?"

"Of course he'll be back, why wouldn't he come back?"

I shrugged and sat on the ground as Prince Gumball joined me. "So.. What's the plan?"

"Why, you'll just have to catch me to find out" the pink haired price laughed, got up, and started running deeper into the park.

"You're joking.. right?" I huffed as I saw the teen run further away from me. "Right? Oh, fine." And then I bolted after him, eager to see what was waiting for me.

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ._

_I hoped you guys liked it, next chapter we'll be seeing the date between the two! It'll be full of surprises and lots of fluff. Looooots of fluff. Hah, review, tell me what you like. Don't flame my story, I do not own a fire extinguisher. Thanks for reading! :bows: Also, now thatI got my own laptop, I'll be updating a lot more. Bye now~ !_


	4. And things start crashing down

_Woah! Over 900 hits? Amazing. I just wish I had that many reviews, haha. Anywho, yes, I will be explaining Marshall's reason for not speaking in over 100 years. A few people seem upset about him not being a mute, but I'll attempt to make it up! You guys make my day(: ! On to the story~!_

_I will also take it upon myself to reply to reviews, it seems like I never have the time, but I'll see what I can do!_

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

My breaths were heavy as I attempted to catch up to Gumball who was much faster than I thought he was. It was certainly not easy to capture a prince while wearing a dress and the guy ran exceptionally quick and it made me wonder if he had did jogging whenever he had the chance. Or even worked out, it would be interesting, and I doubt it. He loved science too much, anyway, and never had I ever met a scientist who was bulky and had muscles. Although, it would be pretty funny…

"Fionna! You've got to run way faster than that!" Prince Gumball taunted, his arms crossed with an air of superiority around him. Needless to say, I was getting ticked off.

"Oh my glob… You're kidding, aren't you?" I stopped and placed my hands on my knees to catch my breath. If this was what the date was going to consist of, all I wanted was out of it. Weren't dates supposed to be romantic, not tiring? Sighing, I began walking instead of running. "I'm not chasing after you, Gummy"

He only rolled his eyes in response and walked towards me, willing to stop playing this silly game. "Fine, but we're almost there anyway," he grabbed my hand as we both walked along a green grass path.

"You know, me and Marshall Lee used to be best friends…" he stated and looked up at the blue sky. He looked rather regretful and unsure.

"Oh, that's nice… what happened?" I asked. I was aware of their clear dislike—more like hate—for each other, and even the fact that they were close friends, but I wasn't informed of what caused them to have a falling-out. It must have been a really bad fight.

"Funny thing is.. I don't remember…" he sighed heavily, and I could tell that he was lying to me. Of course he remembered, that's why he looked so sad. But, I didn't want to dwell on him lying, so I brought up something else.

"So, where are we going?"

"A special place." Prince Gumball answered simply; he held my hand just a bit tighter. "We're almost there, so I want you to close your eyes for me Fi" I closed my eyes and walked forward as he guided me towards the area he wanted me to go to. The smell of roses and spaghetti hit my nose as I sniffed the air, a dinner in a park? The idea seemed nice to me.

"Okay, Fi. Open your eyes" I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight before me. It was simple, yet very great sight to see a tree stump was cleverly covered with white cloth and on top of that was the spaghetti I smelled, and rose bushes surrounded us. Sparkling ponds was not too far off, and looked simply divine. "Do you like it..?" He asked, a pink eyebrow rose in curiosity.

I couldn't put my thoughts into words so I just nodded.

"Haha, glad to hear that!" Gumball said as he led me to a tree stump and I sat down on a log that was used for a make-shift chair. "I found this place when I was lost once, I was searching for my mother and stumbled upon here. Ever since, I visit whenever I can, and I'm glad to share this with you." He smiled at me and his face looked a lot brighter, I could tell he was happy. And, so was I.

"Yeah, thanks. It's really nice here. I haven't seen anything like it in Ooo. It's simple but very breath-taking." I said, and began twirling pasta noodles on my fork.

"Indeed, now let's eat, shall we?"

I 'hmmed' in response and ate the very delicious dish. It was homemade, and I wondered if Gumball made it himself. I couldn't bring myself to ask, sitting in a comfortable silence seemed to fit more.

"I made this myself, you know.." Gumball added, and pushed his plate to the side. "So tell me, what made you want to be an adventurer?"

I coughed a bit in a coking-like manner and straightened myself out. No one ever bothered to ask me something like that. It wasn't like my past mattered to others that much, right? My job was to help and that's it. My story wasn't important so I just shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I've always wanted to help other people.." I muttered and played with the hem of my dress.

"Oh really, why is that?" He asked as he looked into my eyes. I felt the intense stare of it and instantly felt a wave of insecurity. I wasn't sure why, I just did.

"Well… I'm the only human. Cake's parents adopted me and helped me when I was in need, so I figured I could do the same for other people."

Gumball nodded and took my hand in his. "I know this stuff can get you upset, rest assured you aren't alone." I didn't want to correct him so I just shrugged my shoulders. It doesn't get my upset or anything like that; just makes me feel weird. Weird was the best way I could put it.

The once peaceful air turned very heavy and awkward. Why would he have to bring up something like that? I sighed and stood up. The date was not going to be ruined by a few measly questions.

"Look! A pond! Maybe we can find some ducks!" I yelled and walked over to said pond, admiring it's sparkly and shiny water.

"Ducks? Why would we need to find ducks?" Gumball asked more to himself, than to me. Nevertheless, he followed me towards the water and stood behind me.

"Do ducks eat spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti? No. Silly you, of course not. They eat bread stuff." My pink haired friend answered.

"Bread stuff? That's not a legitimate answer" I said and turned around to face him. I hadn't noticed how attractive he look so close up, and was surprised. It wasn't like he was ugly or anything, but I just did not take note of his looks. Well, until now that is.

"I'm a scientist" he joked, "everything I say is legitimate." Gumball placed his hands on my waist and brought me a bit closer to him. I gulped loudly not in displeasure, but in pure nervousness. I just couldn't bring myself to pull away, instead, I brought myself closer to him.

'_Fionna! What are you doing? ' _the inner me asked. My thoughts were going against the will of my body. I didn't know what I was doing. But at this point, nothing else mattered. His scent filled my nose, strawberry bubblegum. Like always, the nostalgia it gave me was comforting and pleased me.

'_I wonder if his lips taste like bubblegum..' _I thought and my heart began beating wildly. When I looked up at Gumball's face, he seemed to be having an internal conflict with himself. He didn't seem sure of what to do, and yet, neither did I.

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

Here I was, with a beautiful girl pressed up against me and I did not know what to do. Was I supposed to kiss her? Would I want that? Would she want that? So many questions filled my mind before I finally came to a conclusion. One thing that Monochromicorn would do is, go for it. And by going for it I mean kiss her. How could I not? Fionna was single-handedly the most amazing girl I had ever met in all of Ooo, she had awesome qualities and I had the opportunity to be her first kiss. Or well, I was placed under the impression that she had never gotten a kiss before.

"Uhm.. Gumball?" Fionna began as she shifted in our embrace. "Are we going to be standing here forever? Because I think it's getting dark an—"

My lips pressed against hers, and I was surprised to notice that she hesitantly kissed me back. It wasn't anything like making-out, or 'smooching', but rather, simple. Just how I liked it simple and easily understandable. When we broke apart Fionna's face was bright red and her feet lightly tapped on the ground.

Just as I was about to say something, Monochromicorn arrived and tapped his foot eagerly.

"So… let's go?" Fionna nodded and got on, her face still a very bright. I wondered if I moved too fast, and if everything would be awkward and messed-up. Sighing, I stepped on Monomchrome and we took off. Fionna held onto me and wrapped her hands around me. This made me smile. Maybe I hadn't messed anything up.

I had always wanted to be someone very special to Fionna, but I had known that it wasn't possible. My father who is currently in another land for royal business things would never allow it. This upset me, but it was not like I had to accommodate to his wishes. At least, I thought so.

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ._

When we arrived at Fionna's house, I saw a very happy looking Cake and in the corner outside of the home there was Marshall Lee, strumming his bass and whispering words to himself.

The Blonde girl lightly stepped off of Monochromicorn and I followed, she looked on the ground before looking up at me. "Thanks, Gummy. The date was better than I expected." Fionna said and looked back towards her house. "I guess I should go.." before she walked into her house, I gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and left. Just like that. Monochromicorn tapped his feet and I went on his and left. There wasn't much I could do. Maybe something like this will make us be more than friends.

At least, I hope so.

**Fionna P.O.V.**

When Gumball kissed me the first time, I had been completely surprised and ever kissed him back. It was unexpected and was better than I thought it would be. The one thing that bothered me was that Marshall's image was at the back of my mind. I knew Gumball was there, but Marshall suddenly appeared. I wasn't sure of what I wanted and my heart felt really weird. This unfamiliar constricting feeling was left there.

Now, when I got kissed the second time, I somehow didn't want it. At that moment, there were already doubts in my head. There wasn't a clue of what I should do.

"Ohh, Fionna~ I saw that. Are you and the prince an item now?" Cake said enthusiastically as I entered our home. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

After changing my outfit I looked out the window and remembered something. "Oh! I forgot about Marshall"

"Marshall?" Cake asked in clear disgust. "He was here earlier, but I told him to back off because you were on your date."

I couldn't tell her that Marshall and I had a date as well so I just looked away. I felt bad. Marshall hadn't even gotten the chance to take me on my date and I had completely forgotten about him. But at the moment, it was already too late. The stars were out and everyone was basically asleep. There was hardly anything to do. Sighing, I stepped outside and looked at the sky.

"So" Marshall's voice entered my hearing and I saw him floating above me. "I saw that kiss you and that pretty boy shared. Was it nice?" he asked spitefully. Could it be that he was jealous?

"Eh.." I shrugged my shoulders.

"How was your date?"

"It was nice… very memorable.. simple. But the good kind of simple."

Marshall clearly didn't seem to like that and stepped in front of me. He had a certain look in his eyes that I could not make into words. Envy? Or possibly sadness? Hell, I didn't even know that vampires did get sad… or jealous. Especially a vampire king of all things.

"Why don't we forget about that date tonight. You should be going to sleep…" Marshall said as he strummed on his bass lightly. The song wasn't a very happy one. Rather, regretful.

"Marsh.. I don't thi—" Marshall started floating away from me before I could finish my sentence. The bad feeling I once had returning again.

"I'll see you later, Fi!" He announced and in that instance, Marshall was gone.

"Oh my glob, what have I done?" I asked myself and buried my hands into my palms. I had made a huge mess in over a few hours and I hadn't a clue how to fix it. Love triangles really do suck.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

_So, tell me what you think, will ya? Reviews make people happy. They make me happy too._

_:bows: Thank you ever so much. Oh, I also would like to announce that, next chapter, I'll be needing a few O.C.'s You know, to thank you guys and such. So, if you'd like an O.C. of yours to be in a chapter or two then place, send me a P.M. with: _

_The type of creature:_

_Age:_

_Looks:_

_Weapons (optional):_

_Personality:_

_Bio:_

_Additional details:_


End file.
